


蕉橙-七次死亡

by baizhouzhonghe



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baizhouzhonghe/pseuds/baizhouzhonghe
Summary: 他们一同回到人间。
Relationships: Kazuraba Kouta/Kumon Kaito





	蕉橙-七次死亡

**Author's Note:**

> 灵魂伴侣设，出生时手腕上会带有自己灵魂伴侣的名字，伴侣死去名字也会一同消失。  
> 普通人类蕉和神的孩子橙，充满着童话风味的古怪故事，没有逻辑，但是有传统的Happy Ending。

葛叶纮汰是这个小镇最奇怪的年轻人。  
没人记得他是什么时候来到这里的，当人们意识到的时候，他就已经自然而然地融入了这个小镇。即使如此，也没有人会不喜欢他。镇上的居民并不在乎他究竟是怎样来到这里的，他总是带着讨人喜欢的笑容来问你需不需要帮忙。他笑的时候眼睛都弯起来，发梢在太阳下闪闪发光。  
只是相比起来，他的那位同居人似乎就不怎么好说话。  
每当有新邻居搬来，总是葛叶纮汰来敲门，同时一手拽着那位眉头皱的死紧的同居人，自我介绍之后再帮忙补上一句这是驱纹戒斗，急急忙忙压着他打声招呼。接着他会露出笑容，递上模样有些粗糙的饼干或是别的什么见面礼，道别挥手的时候衣袖下滑露出一截手腕，隐约见得到上面写着身旁人的名字。  
回去的路上葛叶纮汰又咕哝着抱怨起戒斗始终板着一张脸的可恶行径，他在这种状态下讲话的时候，连自己都没意识到地会稍微撅起嘴，语调非常明显，带着点幼稚的可爱。说是抱怨也不准确，因为葛叶纮汰每每眼睛里都是带着笑的。他伸手去戳葛叶纮汰的额头，对方因为他的动作上半身微微后仰，又就着回来的趋势往他的方向蹦了一步从背后挂在他的身上。驱纹戒斗被他撞得一个踉跄还是稳住了身形，慢条斯理地把葛叶纮汰从自己身上摘下来。  
他们像这个世界最普通的一对情侣一样回到自己的住所，傍晚时分，电视里的女主持人用平稳地声音告知所有观众后半夜可能降雨。与此同时葛叶纮汰正在房间里捣鼓什么，为了防止遗忘，驱纹戒斗提前站起来去关上窗户，厨房的窗户被放在最后处置，他关窗的时候手肘撞到了装着混合果汁的易拉罐，在他来得及拯救之前罐子咕噜咕噜滚下了料理台撞在了冰箱下沿，戒斗弯腰去捡它，没想到冰箱顶上堆着的水果终于摆脱了平衡，边缘的一根香蕉在经历了整个下午的摇摇欲坠后，终于不负众望地掉了下来，砸中了驱纹戒斗的脑袋。  
五十分。  
运气一如既往的差。  
纵使驱纹戒斗不是哀声哉道怨天尤人的类型，也没有办法用幸运去形容他过去二十几年的人生。顶端的人并不在乎下层人的死活，家族产业被收购之后生活便一落千丈，他们搬到城市更穷的那一端，后来家里渐渐只剩下了他一个人。驱纹戒斗在只剩下自己一个人的屋子里无师自通了弱肉强食的准则，也学会在冬天修漏风的窗户和不怎么利索的暖炉。  
即使在这种街区他也算得上出类拔萃的麻烦体质，他不喜欢找麻烦的时间里麻烦总主动找上他，在青春期前他打架输过几次，即使摔到地上也抬头恶狠狠地盯着对方，比他高一个头的不良少年讨了个没趣骂上几声就走，他也是在那个时候开始意识到明朗的脸色不会在这里讨到什么甜头，多数人在不幸的命运中也不会有闲心去关照外人。后来他身高窜起来，打起架来也更狠，他不太在乎外号或者名声，但不知道什么时候开始所有人都在背地里悄悄喊他巴隆，后来连他自己都默认了这个名字。麻烦依旧喜欢找上他，只是那个时候他从一滩烂泥一样的生活里爬起来，已经不再害怕小打小闹的问题。  
他的左手手腕内侧也和绝大多数人一样有一个名字，但世界的历史证明灵魂伴侣很多时候只是一个美好的幻想，几十亿人之中有太多一生都来不及遇见那个名字的拥有者，或者等到遇见的时候已经垂垂老矣，来不及想象自己和对方的的灵魂究竟是如何的模样。在他童年的时候也想象过有葛叶纮汰这样名字的人是个怎样的青年，但很久以来他连相似姓氏的人都没有见过。渐渐的他也把灵魂伴侣当做了小说或者电视中的无趣谈资，偶尔也听过不知道哪个圈子里的知名人士抛弃结婚多年的另一半去追寻突然出现的灵魂伴侣这种令人啼笑皆非的新闻。  
驱纹戒斗在二十岁的夏天去参加某个远房亲戚的葬礼，逝者是忠实的教徒，葬礼也被安排在教堂举行。以贫穷混乱为代表的的城区之中教堂竟然办得有模有样，驱纹戒斗对宗教和神一向不感兴趣，如果神真的像教义里说的善良而慈悲，那么像他这样的命运或许根本就不该出现，但死者为大，即使他并不怎么情愿掺和这一切，但已经来了在葬礼上总也不好有什么冒犯的表现。他坐在最后，在人们起身的时候也只是在外围看了几眼。离开前一旁始终垂着眼站着的神父伸手拦住他，驱纹戒斗不耐烦地抬头看了一眼，问道，有什么事吗？  
神父微微抬起眼，那视线仿佛透过躯体看到了什么深处的东西，驱纹戒斗被他看得有些不自在，拔腿就打算走，神父却在这个时候开口道，愿神明赦免你与生俱来的罪过。  
戒斗当即刹车，用看疯子的眼神打量了那神父一番，轻蔑道，这话省着对别人说吧，我对你那套神爱世人的理论不感兴趣。  
那神父依旧盯着他，好像从他身上看到了什么不为人知的秘密。驱纹戒斗冷哼一声扭头就走，直到被建筑外遮住之前，他仿佛都能感受到那道针扎般的视线刺在后背上，于是他加快脚步离开了教堂的范围。即使驱纹戒斗对神父的发言不屑一顾，但那种眼神也足够让他觉得古怪，踏上人行道的时候他少有的走了神，一不留神撞上了一手拿着地图的青年。  
对方也没注意到他，这一下撞得很狠，驱纹戒斗摔在地上的时候都眼冒金星。回过神来的时候面前的青年也才忙不迭地爬起来，一边对他伸出手一边露出抱歉的笑容。那笑容对这个城区而言太过明朗，走在街上说不定就会被愤世嫉俗的混混毒打一顿。戒斗没有理会那只手，自顾自爬起来。笑容过分明朗的青年说了句抱歉，他没有理会，正打算走开却被拦住，他晃晃手里的地图指着上面的一个点，道，不好意思，但麻烦你一下请问这家店该怎么去？  
驱纹戒斗看了他一眼，抢过地图转了一百八十度才不耐烦地塞回到他手里，冲着自己朝向的那边点了下头，说，你地图拿反了，是这个方向。  
青年不好意思地笑起来，耳朵上尴尬地飘起一点红色，说了句谢谢就转身要走，跑出两步的时候又像想起了什么似的停下来，远远喊道，抱歉但我打工要迟到了，下次来店里找我吧，我请你吃东西。他笑着挥了挥手，又补充道，我叫葛叶纮汰，要记得来找我。  
接着他转过身飞快地跑走，驱纹戒斗听到那个名字的时候愣了一瞬，下意识低头去看自己的左手手腕，上面用青色的字体工整地写着那个名字，葛叶纮汰。  
他犹豫了两天，最后还是忍不住好奇去赴了约，他的确很好奇自己手腕的名字之下到底是怎样的一个人。驱纹戒斗走进店里之前也考虑过对方已经不记得自己是谁的可能性，没想到他一走进店门就被对方注意到了，葛叶纮汰眼睛一亮，小跑过来同他打招呼。坐下的时候戒斗看到他露出的手腕，上面青色的字体写着自己的名字。他小声问驱纹戒斗喜欢什么样的水果口味，得到了没什么特殊偏爱的回答，几分钟后他得到了一份香蕉酸奶芭菲。趁着店里不怎么忙，葛叶纮汰偷闲坐到他对面，小声说，我还不知道你的名字呢。  
戒斗拿起勺子，面对甜品看起来有些无所适从，相比于他平时的口味来说芭菲有些太甜了，戒斗尝了一口，甜得像奇妙的梦境。他有些不太习惯地放下勺子，决定通过回答问题来逃避不太习惯地味道，道，我是驱纹戒斗。  
对面的人明显僵了一下，他低头小心翼翼地看了一眼自己的手腕又飞速移开视线。半晌他才反应过来自己上次留下一个名字匆匆跑掉的行为，反而更有些尴尬。两个人相顾无言了一会儿，直到一旁的老板都发现了他们之间气氛相当古怪。老板走过来注意到戒斗手腕上露了一半的葛叶两个字，心领神会，大手一挥给葛叶纮汰放了半天的假。  
即使是在相遇的灵魂伴侣之中，他们也算是进展飞快的一对。Zack上一次来拜访驱纹戒斗的时候还不知道葛叶纮汰是什么人，下一次的时候就已经被来开门的葛叶纮汰吓了一跳，退后一步以为自己敲错了门。反而是对方自来熟地和他打了招呼，他越过门口的人看到了房间里的驱纹戒斗，后者浑身上下散发着不情愿的气息。Zack直觉罪魁祸首是他身上那件颜色靓丽的橙色卫衣，他盯着驱纹戒斗的表情看了一会儿，勉强把一些关于绑架的话题咽了回去。  
也是在交往后，驱纹戒斗才发现葛叶是个相当不让人省心的家伙，这甚至不是一个“相对”的形容，不管是谁面对这样的人肯定都会发出同样的感慨。有时候他回去的晚一些，身上往往都挂了点擦伤或者灰尘，驱纹戒斗不用问就知道他肯定是又碰见了什么麻烦事。和戒斗的麻烦体质不同，葛叶遇到的的麻烦事基本不是针对他自己，但他就是没办法对其他人的事袖手旁观，搭把手帮忙搬东西都是家常便饭，别人遇见危险的时候他也会第一个冲上去。如果是小打小闹倒也无妨，毕竟在这方面驱纹戒斗自己也不是什么让人省心的家伙。可葛叶纮汰就像漫画里的热血笨蛋一样，从来不在乎自己受伤的问题，让人胆战心惊也不是一次两次。  
时间一长，有些问题跟随着暴露出来。有几次葛叶纮汰都受了很重的伤，却扭头就爬起来摆摆手说自己没事。一次或许还能认定是幸运或是身体素质过硬，可发生两三次后，连戒斗也认识到事情有些不对劲。他仔细盘问了一番，才终于逼对方交了底。  
葛叶纮汰并不是真正的人类。  
并不是说他其实是什么有绿色血液的超自然生物或者有蓝色血液的机器人，不小心割破手指的时候流出的也是鲜红的血。由此看来或许不应该形容它为传统人们幻想中的“非人”，更准确的说法是他原本不属于这个世界——葛叶纮汰是神的孩子。  
这个答案相当荒诞，可信程度甚至比不过“我是一台信奉存在主义的电梯”，从一开始这件事就算得上有迹可循，葛叶纮汰是个绝对意义上的好人。驱纹戒斗还记得对她的第一印象——他的笑容对那个街区而言过于明朗。习惯于在弱肉强食准则下明哲保身的人见到那副样子第一反应就会觉得他这这种环境格格不入，葛叶纮汰有双过分纯粹又富裕的眼睛，会为了其他人的不幸而悲伤。  
驱纹戒斗看着他的眼睛，沉默了一会儿才问道，那你为什么要到这里来？  
葛叶纮汰露出手腕上的名字说，因为你在这里啊。  
他只是在形容一个事实，但那句话同时又有着太过沉重的意义。戒斗看着他的眼睛，出生以来第一次体会到了无话可说是什么样的感觉。他直觉葛叶纮汰并没有全部都告诉他，但他也不在乎这个，反正未来还有很长的时间能让他慢慢交代。  
后来他又一次去找过那天的神父，问了一些关于神的问题。他问，神会来到人间吗？神会有爱吗？  
神父看着他沉默了许久，告诉他，神爱世人。

葛叶纮汰是独一无二的被流放的存在。  
灵魂伴侣对人类而言既是祝福又是诅咒，天地诞生以来，有太多人同一个虚无缥缈的名字纠缠一生无法脱身。  
而神不会允许自己犯这样的错误，人类可以单独偏爱一个个体，因为他们的力量微不足道，即使偏爱了哪一个，对于其余众生也不会有任何影响。但神是拥有更强大力量的种族，一旦偏离了轨迹，后果便不堪设想。也正如他们所希望的，灵魂伴侣在他们身上从未显示出应有的可能性，出生起手腕上拥有名字的个体少之又少——而葛叶纮汰就是其中之一。  
他是神的第二个孩子，从神的右眼之中诞生，手腕上天生就有一个名字。神去查阅了光阴，发现那名字属于地球上一个普通的人类，而他万万不会允许这样的事情发生，对于这个种族而言，那是最大的禁忌。于是他剥夺了自己孩子的一部分力量将他放去地上，直到他的伴侣死去，痕迹消失，再让他回到星间。  
于是就有了故事的开端他在人间的时光，初来乍到的葛叶纮汰搞不懂地图怎么看，倒霉地一头撞上了别人，只是好巧不巧那个人恰好有写在他手腕上的名字。  
只是相遇之后他才发现，驱纹戒斗的生活实在算不上幸运，仿佛世界刻意同他对着干那样，生活中总是有无数的麻烦。同住的第三个月他终于意识到自己恋人的幸运值低得有些离谱，葛叶纮汰闭上肉眼用神的视觉去看，才见到恋人身上深重的原罪。  
他无法理解面前的一切，毕竟在他看来，驱纹戒斗虽然总是板着脸但并不是什么和“罪孽深重”搭得上边的人。只是他现在失去了七成力量，能打开神的视野都实属不易，浑身上下大概只有身体素质比别人高上一截，他抱着脑袋想了好几天都没想出办法，头发倒是掉了好几根，最后只能决定暂时看好驱纹戒斗，离倒霉事能远一点是一点。  
顺带一提，如果驱纹戒斗知道，他一定不会赞成这个说法，在他看来，葛叶纮汰才是要被看好的那个。  
出门前驱纹戒斗更加确信这个事实，因为纮汰在关门前差点把要是也一起锁在家里，他无奈地往对方头顶拍了一下把准备工作都揽到自己身上。这天天气相当不错，春夏之交的这种时候葛叶纮汰已经迫不及待地换上了短袖，一回头身旁的恋人竟还是一身黑漆漆的长衣长裤，是个人都会忍不住思考他们之间到底是谁更反季节一些。  
天气太好，空气中却有种反常的味道。  
预感在他们被卷进银行抢劫案的时候应验，报警装置没来得及运作，不过三岁的小男孩在母亲怀里被吓哭，劫匪举着枪示意所有人蹲到墙边，他的同伙把一个沉甸甸的包扔在地上，拉链是敞开的，里面露出一个有三十秒倒计时的炸弹，拿着枪的那个从母亲怀里抢过她的孩子作人质。银行职员被迫打开了保险库，在劫匪带来的另一个背包里塞满纸钞。劫匪回到大厅后环视了一番四周，手上的枪还指着小孩子的脑袋，另一个大笑起来，高举起遥控器，按下，两人骑上门口的摩托扬长而去。  
整个过程不超过五分钟。  
所有人沉默了一秒后尖叫着四散而逃，小男孩在原地愣神大哭，葛叶纮汰第一个反应过来，朝着大厅中央的小男孩冲过去，驱纹戒斗睁大了眼睛，第一反应是去抓他的手。  
葛叶纮汰愣了一瞬，回头去看恋人的脸。就在那一刻他突兀地理解了驱纹戒斗身上所有的罪孽，那是将神的孩子拉入人间的罪，葛叶纮汰后知后觉地领悟了从亲近到爱的转变，命中注定的一切终于在这一刻应验。  
但他只是短暂地笑了一下，只有离他够近的驱纹戒斗来得及捕捉到那个几乎在出现前就消失的笑容。葛叶纮汰的手从他的手中滑出去，他只眼睁睁地看着自己的恋人冲上去，扶起摔倒的小男孩就要走，可越来越尖锐的蜂鸣声警告着时间已经来不及的事实。葛叶纮汰只来得及弯下腰将小孩子护在自己怀里，戒斗的反应慢了一拍，本能让他没有后退而是朝着葛叶的方向走了几步，下一秒爆炸的火光就将他们两人都卷了进去。  
爆炸的巨响掩盖了其余一切声音。

神可以死七次，这是他告诉过驱纹戒斗的事情之一。  
种族的记忆伴随着血脉延续下去，烙印在每一个新生儿的脑海之中，自出生到死亡都绝对不会忘记。相比他们漫长的生命而言人类的生命比蝴蝶振翅还要短暂，在开始之前便已经结束，而对人类来说他们的存在无异于永恒。可就算如此，神也并非不死之身，在他们的力量衰弱到消失前，他们会被杀死，会因为各种各样的伤害失去性命，于是他们选择高居在星间，不发生纷争也不介入纷争。他们给予人类恩惠，却极少伸手拯救。他们称其为正确，为自己的行为冠上“平等”的标签，宣扬这不过是神博爱的表现，博爱则意味着不会偏向任何一个个体。种族的全部记忆都刻在血脉之中，正如他们清楚自己可以死七次一样，他们同样清楚自己这个种族之中从未出现过消耗掉七次生命的存在。在种族过分漫长的记忆里，他们只会随着时间而失去力量，慢慢衰弱直到消失，在那之后自然有新的神明照拂人间。  
但这已经是第七次了。  
第一次的时候他刚刚来到这边的世界，还没有遇见驱纹戒斗，稀里糊涂地遭遇了一场事故，施工现场的高空坠物即将砸中下面路过的女孩，他推开险些受伤的女孩自己却被从背后砸中了脖颈，那是他第一次体会到短暂的死亡，很快他就又一次回到世界上。第二次是在他们刚刚同居后不久，他撞见一次抢劫案，劫犯举着刀转身要逃跑，方向正冲着还没反应过来的人群，葛叶纮汰本能地冲上去阻拦对方却被捅伤了腹部，背后的安保晚了一步才追上来把劫犯按倒在地上，第二条生命从指尖溜走后他站起来，摆摆手说伤口不深，不太要紧。第三次是遇见危险驾驶的司机，他想都没想就冲了出去推开险些被撞到的女性，车祸让他断了三根肋骨，其中一根戳进肺里，医生说他能活下来根本就是医学奇迹，他比所有人都清楚那花掉的也的确上一次奇迹。第四次是邻居家发生了火灾，戒斗拦了他一把但他还是挣开恋人的手冲进燃烧的房子里救人，还顺便抱出了邻居家六个月大的柯基犬，身上的痕迹显示他受了很重的伤，但他还是和往常一样笑着跑出来。  
那次之后他们搬了家，因为几次死里逃生后关于他的传言也渐渐多了起来。驱纹戒斗在去往新住处的路上和他冷战了四个小时，直到葛叶纮汰下车去买午饭，半路折回来问他要什么口味的饭团，眼睛里带着一点笑意，戒斗看了他一眼，不情不愿地回答说，随便。  
在搬来这里后他又做过两次差不多的事情，一次是和驱纹戒斗一起的时候，另一次是在去打工的路上。驱纹戒斗那一次少见地对他发了脾气——虽说他的恋人总是板着脸，在他面前却很少真正生气。但那一次他们吵得很厉害，或者说是戒斗单方面地打算和他吵架，葛叶纮汰自知理亏，没有反驳太多。于是另一次就被他偷偷瞒了下来，好在当时附近没有太多的人，后来大概也没有传到他恋人的耳朵里去。  
那些事情飞速在他脑海里闪回，葛叶纮汰费力地睁开眼睛，怀里的小男孩应该没什么大碍，已经不知道跑去了哪。他的眼前有温热鲜红的血，耳朵里还是嗡嗡的蜂鸣声，他抹了一把脸好看清前面的东西，驱纹戒斗离他不远，样子像也失去了意识。他想开口喊戒斗的名字，但是嗓子似乎也被血糊住了，一点声音都发不出来，再用力一些就会被呛住，咳出的全是血沫。这个时候他才意识到自己浑身上下没有一处不在痛，葛叶纮汰伸出一只手想去触碰驱纹戒斗的手指，但他的手臂还没有移动多远，意识便已经陷入了深不见底的黑暗。  
在意识消失的前一秒，他想，没有下一次了。  
死亡是短暂又漫长的事情。  
葛叶纮汰在黑暗中经历了被拉长到永恒那么长的一秒钟，紧接着在黑暗之中有光降临。葛叶纮汰朝着光的方向走去，他并不知道自己正在哪里行走，但脚下每一步都有柔软的触感，柔软得像是梦境。  
他走到光下的一刻突兀理解了未来的一切。不破不立，小心翼翼保存着七次机会的神明也能持有到衰弱消失前的唯一性命。葛叶纮汰用死亡七次换来生命，终于用最后一次死亡破开千万年未曾被打破的桎梏，他终于见到真正的光和真正的生命。须臾间他见到过去未来世界上所有的相遇和离别，在这漫长的瞬间他无止境的下落，但秒针仅仅走过一次后他就已经落到了地上。这一刻神明终于真正降临，天边刮来微风，阳光从未如此明媚地洒向人间，金色的光纷纷扬扬地落到大地之上，天地知晓真正神明的到来，连带自然万物都无声庆贺。有光芒落在他肩上，葛叶纮汰伸出手，正在黑暗中徘徊的爱人就那么自然而然地来到他面前，驱纹戒斗不可思议地在那一刻理解了面前发生的一切。  
葛叶纮汰的笑容和他们第一次见面的时候一模一样，他有些不好意思，但笑容依旧明朗。葛叶纮汰说，和我一起来吧，戒斗。  
驱纹戒斗轻笑一声，道，我可是世界上罪孽最深重的那个。  
葛叶纮汰比任何人都了解面前的戒斗，他上前一步，轻声说，但是我爱你。  
——而爱会拯救一切。  
他握上戒斗的手，带着爱人一同迎着光走回人间，他们重新踏上城市的土地的时候，驱纹戒斗就像想起什么一样，冷不丁地开口道，这样看来你似乎有些没有告诉我的事情，葛叶。  
葛叶纮汰，在成为新的神明的第一天，被自己的恋人抓到尾巴，立刻有了逃跑的冲动。

end.


End file.
